


REVENGE OF THE UBERCHAUN

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always a loophole, and the Uberchauns found one! Now the band is CURSED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the dark of night a figure gasped and sat bolt upright in bed as a realisation hit him.

"I told him to retrieve **_A_** soda! He brought the whole machine!!! **_THEY LOST_**!"

The Uberchaun cackled gleefully to himself, settling back in his bed.

Tomorrow would be most entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMEWHERE**

**AT A FAST FOOD PLACE DRIVE-THRU!**

"WAITwaitwaitwait! You can’t all order at once!" 

The poor cashier slumped against her register and put her head in her hands as the voices over her headset argued and tried to talk over each other.

Finally one was audible over the rest.

"I’m very sorry ma’am we’ll just be one moment." Jimmy hung out the window of the battle tram so he’d be easiest to hear.

Sliding back in he glared at the others and hissed “Guys! Cut. It. Out!"

The bickering band mates argument came to a screeching hault, Ricky squeaking out a ‘sorry!’

He continued to glare at them a second longer to make sure they were actually going to behave before turning back to the drive thru speaker.

"Okay, I think we’re ready now."

Orders were made, bags handed out, girl’s flirted with (Ricky! I told you keep your seatbelt on!) and Jimmy found an out of the way spot to park so they could all settle down to enjoy their lunch. The Commander hungry enough he was looking at the bags containing his food like he was ready to start a love affair with them.

Crash let out a dissapointed groan.

"Aaaawwww! I got this toy last time!"

Bones held out his own “Wanna trade?"

Crash inspected his toy and the alternative, considering.

"Yes, yes I would." He plucked the kids meal toy from Eaglebones’ hand and deposited his own in it’s place as Ricky shook his head at the two grown men still eating kids meals.

"From the guy chomping goat food." Mc mutters under his breath with a cocky grin as Ricky huffs and goes back to his salad.

He hated when the Commander did that.

There was a few moments of silence as everyone enjoyed their meals,

but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

"Aw come on we’ve watched this episode a thousand times!" The remote was snatched away and the channel changed. The news, a reality show, a music video, food network. Flicked through one after the other as they all wrestled for control of the TV.

Jimmy didn’t bother, grinning at his tea mates as they tussled and placed a finger to his temple, switching the channel to what **_HE_** wanted and locking them **_OUT_** of being able to change it.

It took a few seconds for them to realize nothing was happening with the remote anymore.

"Who put it on My Life As A Teenage Robot?”

Jimmy just grinned wider and ate his hamburger.

"We have to watch this now don’t we."

"Hey I like this episode!"

Crash giggled at the animated antics and took a sip of his drink. Only to pull back and make a face.

"Hey this isn’t root beer it’s serry choda! I mean cherry soda.”

A grating laughter filled the room making every aquabat jump, moving closer to one another and into defensive positions.

"Does that sound familiar to anyone else?" MC asked worriedly.

"What kind of an IDIOT can’t even buy a cherry soda?!"

There was a flash of purple magic and suddenly the Uberchaun was standing before them looking more then pleased with himself.

"Turns out, **_THAT_** kind of idiot!" Crash shrank as the blue brat motioned toward him crowing with laughter.

"No! I got the cherry soda! I did!" 

Ricky stepped in front of him protectively “Yeah! He got a trophy and everything!"

There was a chorus of ‘yeah!’s from his other band mates and he cowered the tiniest bit less.

 "Ah, but that’s the thing!" The Uberchaun cackled triumphantly " His task was to bring me **_A_** Cherry soda. Not the whole machine! So, YOU LOSE! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" “That’s bull and you know it!" MC growled at the intruder.

"It doesn’t matter! He didn’t succeed, so I CURSE. YOU."

Eaglebones rolled his eyes.

"You already did that to us once we didn’t feel a thing.”

The uberchaun groaned, putting his head in his hand like it was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard. 

"Because, you **_NINNY_** , that was only me putting the magic in **_PLACE_** not **_ACTIVATING IT_**!"

"Why are you always so shouty?"

"Oh shush your whining!" he waved his hand and everything was purple light.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uberchaun’s cackling faded along with the purple light and they were left dazed, blinking the after images from their eyes.

He floated before them looking smug as they tried to see past the spots.

"Feel cursed yet?"

"I feel somethin alright." Eaglebones muttered dizzily, trying to shake the dizziness loose and only making it worse, finally plopping himself down right where he stood.

Jimmy was the first to recover enough to react and grabbed the blue skinned menace by it’s shirt front dragging it toward him.

"What did you d-!" He stalled as he suddenly realized the hand grasping Uberchaun’s shirt wasn’t the segmented steel he expected.

The hand was human.

HE was human.

Jimmy released the Uberchaun and looked himself over in open shock, realising there was suddenly a whole flood of new sensations and inputs he’d never experienced before.

"W-what did you do to me?!"

"And ME!"

Jimmy spun to blink owlishly at the Commander, who was staring down at himself with more of a perturbed expression then a shocked one. A light *whiirr-chk* accompanying every motion he made as he looked over his suddenly metal form.

"Woah! The Commander’s a robot!" 

The Uberchaun rolled his eyes at Crash’s excited exclamation.

"Of **_COURSE_** he is you IDIOT! I SWITCHED ALL YOUR POWERS! THAT’S THE CURSE! HOW DENSE CAN YOU BE!"

The tall bassist shrunk back, head hung and shoulders hunched.

Uberchaun looked pleased.

The rest of the Aquabat’s not so much.

"Hey back off! You don’t get to talk to Crash like that!" Ricky took a step toward the small blue man and stood protectively between him and Crash, besides him Ricky pushed aside the strange heavy feeling that was weighing him down and stood as well.

"Yeah! He’s not dumb you’re just a jerk!"

"Hey Jimmy how do your finger laser thingies work?" MC was pointedly holding his fingers toward the Uberchaun.

Well this had turned around on him quickly, time to go and watch the chaos from afar.

“ ** _SILENCE!_** " That stopped them all in their tracks. “I **_warned_** you that you would pay for disturbing the all mighty **_U B E R C H A U N_** and now you are all CURSED! AHAHAHAHAHAAA"

There was another flash of purple light and he was gone.

There was absolute silence in the battletram.

The Aquabats exchanged shocked glances before there was a low, apologetic whine from Crash.

"nnnnnn - This is all my fault guys!" He slumped down in the chair behind him and buried his face in his hands.

"Is not," Eaglebones responded calmly, fidgeting as he sat next to his friend. He just couldn’t seem to shake the weird **_heavy_** feeling he had. “You won against him fair and square, That Uberchaun’s just being a jerk cause he’s a sore loser so he’s cheating."

"Yeah! I mean what a CLOWNBAG! Having to make up bull like that!" MC was distracted from further comment as his expressive gesturing drew his attention and he shifted his arm about, stretching and flexing experimentally with each action accompanied by a *whirrr zztt*

"OMG JIMMY DOES EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE HAVE TO MAKE A NOISE?!?!"

The no longer robot gave him a cheeky grin. “Not anymore."

That got a smile on Crash’s face, he tried and failed to hide his snickers as the Commander pouted.

"So," Ricky started, bringing the attention back to the matter at hand. “What do we do now?" 

Jimmy shrugged, starting to get mildly distracted by the feel of the couch beneath his fingers. “Well first I suppose we need to take stock of who has who’s powers."  He kept rubbing his thumb over the fabric in awe of the texture as he talked. “It’s fairly clear I and The Commander have switched."

"Yeah and it’s weird!"

Jimmy gave him an unamused look.

"How do you guys feel? Any different?"

Ricky shook his head “I feel perfectly fine!"

Crash and Eaglebones on the other hand.

Bones fidgeted more, not sure why he couldn’t seem to get comfortable and felt so sluggish. “Yeah, something’s different but I’m not sure how to explain it."

"My eyes feel funny." Crash informed them as he rubbed at them “An I feel all weird an floaty like right after you get off a roller coaster."

"Well that doesn’t tell us anything." MC deadpanned, earning him another look from Jimmy.

Ricky was about to add his two cents in but was cut off by a hungry growl from his stomach.

"Hey how about we figure the rest of this out over food? I’m starving!"

"Mr. Healthy wants a snack? But we just finished lunch!" Crash was smiling again, a teasing tone in his voice. At least he was feeling better now.

"Is that a no?"

"No way, I want chips!"


End file.
